Amar con ojos Cerrados
by la-saku
Summary: Siento que me observan. Siento que hay alguien que me mira en la penumbra de la noche, hasta el amanecer.Mi mente solo me mostraba una necia palabra, que logró prenderse a mi cabeza sin dejarme oportunidad para desecharla."Vampiro". SasuSaku


**Summary: "**Siento que me observan. Siento que hay alguien que me mira en la penumbra de la noche, hasta el amanecer.

Mi mente solo me mostraba una necia palabra, que logro prenderse a mi cabeza sin dejarme oportunidad para desecharla.

_**Vampiro."**_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, fotologs, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Mis fanfics sólo los publico yo aquí y en mi cuenta "la_saku" en fanfic .es

**Amar con los Ojos Cerrados**

**By: La-SaKu**

Siento que me observan. Siento que hay alguien que me mira en la penumbra de la noche, hasta el amanecer. No se si asustarme o no ante este hecho. Tampoco comprendo porque el dueño de esa mirada no se muestra ante mí. Si tanta curiosidad tiene al verme entonces, ¿por qué no muestra su rostro para poder contemplarlo?, ¿por qué se oculta de la luz matutina y solo se asoma para observarme en los últimos crepúsculos del atardecer?; ¿Acaso es una criatura de la noche que solo disfruta de la oscuridad de esta?, ¿será posible que lo único que alumbre a su ser se la bella luna que se posa sobre él?

Pero solo son preguntas sin respuestas que permanecerán así hasta que algún alma piadosa me diga que es lo que estoy buscando.

Veo por el vidrio de mi ventana, junto a mi cama, algunas luces de casas lejanas que a pesar del horario siguen encendidas. Diviso también la infinidad oscura de la noche, que me hipnotiza y parece querer tentarme a hundirme en aquel pozo negro, interminable.

De pronto vuelvo a sentirme acechada por ese mirar tan profundo, enfoco mi vista en el reflejo de mi ventanal y puedo apreciar un hermoso semblante mirando directamente hacia mi. Al fin conozco el rostro dueño de esos ojos intrépidos, dos luceros magníficamente exquisitos, color azabache y que, de un momento a otro se inyectan de un color escarlata, tornándolos así en un río de sangre, pero que no pierden su pura magnificencia. Estos correspondían a una figura que estaba agazapada en el tejado de la casa vecina, justo frente a mi habitación, por lo que se encontraba muy cerca de mí.

Distingo una mueca en sus labios, casi parecido a una sonrisa, pero no pude comprobarlo.

Al notarlo creí que había luna llena, dado que su piel brillaba como un diamante y era tan blanca como la nieve, pero estaba equivocada debido a las grandes nubes lúgubres que cubrían a ese satélite.

Me descubrí analizándolo. Noté que parecía ser un poco más grande que yo, su cuerpo, a pesar de la poca luminosidad se presentaba ante mi presencia como la mejor escultura que jamás haya visto. No parecía incomodarle la posición en la cual estaba, es mas, sus facciones demostraban el poco esfuerzo que hacía para mantenerse en esa postura, como si fuera algo natural para él.

Al hallarme detallando con mi vista cada parte de su complexión me sonrojé, percibo la sangre que corre hacia mis mejillas y de agolpa de repente, tiñendo mi rostro de un color carmín. Aparentemente descubrió mi repentina reacción, porque lo que antes era una simple mueca ahora se transformaba en una perfecta sonrisa, dejando entrever su increíble dentadura, hermosas perlas despampanantes. Pero, algo llamó mi atención de momento. Ese perfecto valle blanquecino escondía algo más que simple belleza, un secreto que clamaba por ser descubierto. Entrecerré mis parpados para enfocar mejor mi vista, estiré un poco mi cuello hacia delante, queriendo acercarme cada vez más a hacia ese individuo. Y cuando mi nariz tocó el frío cristal del vidrio pude acertar con lo que buscaba, era una visión clara, no podía ser una imagen errónea, aunque así lo deseara.

Tapé mi boca para ahogar un pequeño grito ahogado que luchaba por salir. Entré en un estado de shock, me era imposible articular palabra y mucho menos pensar con claridad. Corroboré tres veces más el escenario que se plantaba ante mí, pero no desaparecía, seguía allí y ya no pude dudar de la realidad.

Un par de largos y filosos colmillos se exponían en presencia mía, sin pudor alguno. Eran perfectos y brillantes, como el resto de sus compañeros blancos.

Intenté volver a pensar, tomar el control de mis pensamientos, retomar la compostura, pero nada, parecía no querer reaccionar.

Es que como se explicaba que un joven con piel de porcelana, con colmillos de marfil, estuviese situado en el techo de la morada vecina a mi hogar, en una posición sigilosa y amenazante, propia de las tenebrosas gárgolas. ¿Había acaso alguna razonamiento lógico que pudiera explicar estos fenómenos?, lo dudaba.

Mi mente solo me mostraba una necia palabra, que logro prenderse a mi cabeza sin dejarme oportunidad para desecharla.

_**Vampiro.**_

Eso era todo lo que ocupaba mis pensamientos, esa incoherente palabra hacia eco cada vez que la pronunciaba hacia mis adentros. Retumbaba de tal forma que comenzaba a doler.

Aún así creo que mi retorcido cerebro no estaba tan equivocado como hubiera querido.

Veía nublado y desenfocado por haberme quedado analizando esa expresión. Eleve mi cabeza para fijarme si aún se encontraba allí o si se habría marchado por mi repentina descolocación, pero no, ahí seguía, escrutándome con sus dos fosos rojos.

Inesperadamente una furtiva imagen surgió en mi cabeza.

Era yo siendo mordida en el cuello por aquel desconocido y lo peor era que lo estaba disfrutando. Aleje de inmediato esa idea y sin percatarme mi mano derecha se posó en mi garganta, verificando que todo estuviera bien. Me arrodille en mi cama y con la palma de mi mano libre toqué el frío vidrio, en un vano intento de de acariciar a ese ser que creía irreal, por lo menos hasta hace unos momentos.

Él finalmente se acercó, dando un salto, apoyándose en el marco de mi ventana. Lenta y juguetonamente, aunque siempre con esa elegancia propia de el, sitúo su palma donde se encontraba la mía, encajando a la perfección.

Cerré los ojos y, por una décima de segundo creí sentir su piel, fría y suave, era una sensación indescriptiblemente preciosa.

Increíblemente esa pequeña ilusión, dado que en realidad no nos tocábamos, me lleno de paz, una que no tenía hacia ya tiempo y que secretamente extrañaba. No es que fuera alguien popular ni conocida por muchas personas como para estar rodeada todo el tiempo por gente, pero era usual que siempre me encontrara atareada con algo, fueran estudios, reuniones con amigos, llamadas telefónicas, etc. En concreto no gozaba de un momento tranquilo y calmo, fue por eso que me sorprendió lo que me trasmitió esta utopía.

Volví a abrir mis ojos y me sorprendí con lo que vi.

Él me observaba, como siempre, pero esta vez había algo mas que misterio en su mirar.

En aquellos luceros rojizos reinaba ahora ternura, al igual que en su sonrisa. Tenía una expresión de estar estudiándome, cada parte de mi cara, cada fracción, cualquier minúsculo o movimiento que realizase, el lo vería, estaba segura de ello. Aun así, su pacifico rostro no se inmutaba ante su acción y por ello me alegraba, es que era una dulzura extrema tener la oportunidad de deleitarme con tal tesoro que era su persona. Un brillo recorrió sus pupilas, uno extravagante y misterioso a la vez, que lamentablemente no supe interpretar, aun igual seguía transmitiéndome esa armonía tan suya, llegué a pensar que en cierta forma me estaba volviendo adicta a tal sensación. Mi mente me maldecía objetando al ser una completa egoísta por querer que toda su persona y todo lo pudiera brindar fuese exclusivamente para mi. No es que me sintiese su dueña, ni mucho menos, pero algo me demandaba a querer serlo.

Por otro lado mi corazón me decía que no arruinara el momento. Que disfrutara todo lo que pudiera de su compañía y que no lo dejase ir bajo ninguna circunstancia. En síntesis una parte de mi me creía merecedora de tales obsequios que estaba recibiendo, paz, tranquilidad, armonía. Mientras la otra parte me reprendía por dejarme llevar por una extraña criatura que, en realidad, determinaba una amenaza para cualquier ser humano, como yo.

Mientras mi debate interno seguía sin percatarme correspondí a su sonrisa, solo para él.

En cierta forma mi nerviosismo disminuía al igual que mi inseguridad, mientras que una oleada desconocida de felicidad me recorrió de punta a punta. Con ese sentimiento llegó también una decisión, iba a abrir esa ventana.

Deslice mi mano, que aun estaba sobre la suya siendo divididos por el fino cristal, y tome la perilla de esta para poder abrirla.

Al darse cuenta de mis intenciones quitó su mano y se alejó un poco.

No comprendí bien el porque no quería que quitara lo único que nos dividía y privaba de poder estar juntos, pero detuve lo que estaba por realizar.

Me desilusioné ante esto. Sabía que quería hablarle, tocarlo realmente, comprobar si en verdad se sentía tan bien estar a su lado, pero parecía no estar de acuerdo.

Me entristecí y lo notó, al verlo fijamente a los ojos, descubrí que me pedía con una mirada silenciosa que cerrara mis ojos. Me extrañe por esto, pero lo obedecí, dejando caer mis parpados lentamente hasta que mi vista dejó de visualizarlo, quedando en la oscuridad. Dejé mis brazos a los costados de mi torso, relajados, y espere por que ocurriera algo.

Escuche el chirrido de la ventana al abrirse y me sentí envuelta en una fresca brisa que se esparcía por mi piel. Justo con esa corriente pude distinguir el más dulce aroma que haya existido. Tan varonil y suculento, era terriblemente embriagante. Una combinación perfecta de la esencia de la menta fresca y la viril fragancia que ya de por si despedía su figura.

Inundó mis fosas nasales y sin ningún permiso llenó por completo mis pulmones, sintiéndome nueva, limpia, totalmente pura con solo olisquear un poco de su frescura.

Un escalofrío trepó por mi columna al darme cuenta del calor que emanaba su cuerpo cerca del mío. Sentí su mano acomodar un mechón rebelde que caía por sobre mi frente, este simple acto me provocó otro temblor.

Súbitamente su aliento chocó en mis labios, mezclándose con el mío. Su nariz rozaba la mía debido a lo cerca que se encontraba. Entreabrí mi boca para dejar escapar un leve suspiro. Todo se estaba volviendo muy tortuoso, comenzaba a dolerme el estomago por los constantes convulsiones involuntarias que me provocaba la situación.

Finalmente me estremecí al recibir sus labios como seda tantear débilmente los míos.

Volví a suspirar en su boca y terminó por consumirnos en un delicado beso. Me sentí desfallecer, en lo más alto del cielo, tocar el paraíso con las manos, y si eso no era la gloria era lo más semejante que existía. No podía creerlo él, aquella criatura esplendorosa me estaba besando, y yo le correspondía. Mi anterior pugna interna se había detenido gracias a este simple acto. Era realmente increíble lo que provocaba en mí, y eso me gustaba.

Palpó su dedo pulgar mi mejilla. Tuve razón desde un principio, su contacto era frío, pero a la vez sutil, terso, ligero…en una palabra majestuoso.

Una vez que se separo de mi intenté abrir mis ojos, pero el me retuvo colocando sus pulgares en cada uno de mis parpados. Besó mi frente y recorrió con una de sus manos mi espalda abriéndose paso hasta mi cintura, mientras la otra se situaba en mi nuca. Me atrajo un poco hacia él con un cuidado inmenso, tratándome como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que podría romperse en cualquier momento.

Sin previo aviso inclino mi torso hacia atrás, dejando mi cabeza totalmente inclinada, con mi rostro en dirección al techo, y mi cuello totalmente expuesto. Por un momento olvide que estaba tratando con un ser mitológico, o por lo menos "no humano", por ende nada lo detendría si quisiera degustarse con mi sangre que corría veloz entre mis venas, ni siquiera yo lo pararía. Tal vez en el fondo de mi subconsciente sabía que yo también anhelaba que me mordiera. No podía negarme a él, no quería tampoco, desde que lo vi en la ventana sabia que había perdido el control de mi misma, rendirme era lo que yo quería hacer.

Como si fuera que leyó mis pensamientos, respiración se encontró con mi garganta, produciéndome pequeñas cosquillas. Un nuevo tiroteo me envolvió, estaba atenta a cualquier cosa que pasara. Escuchaba las bocanadas de aire que daba, bastante arrítmicas diría, como si estuviera ahogándose.

Aun así, apostaba mis pertenecías mas queridas que no tardaría mucho tiempo en sentir su mordida en mi yugular. Estaba lista, segura, no tenía miedo ni mucho menos, pero ya no aguantaba la espera, apreté la manga de su remera levemente para que diera fin a mí agonizante espera. Estaba cada vez más cerca, lo sabía, no faltaba mucho, nada.

Aprecié su última exhalación y… nunca llegaron sus letales dientes, en cambio depositó un dulce beso, que llegó con un suspiro, luego se dirigió a mi oído.

Y por primera vez pude oír su melodiosa y dulce voz, diciéndome:

Es mejor cerrar los ojos y revivir el mismo sueño todas las noches, que abrirlos para observar la cruel realidad solo por esta noche.

No comprendí mucho aquel mensaje, tampoco tuve mucho tiempo para analizarlo, dado que finalizado su anuncio comencé a sentirme calmada, débil, tranquila.

Noté que me dejaba recostada sobre mi colchón, me regaló un último beso en mi frente y caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me desperté agitada, sudada, mirando hacia todos lados. Me encontraba totalmente perdida y desorientada. Tomé mi celular para ver el horario, 6:30 A.M., marcaba.

Empecé a recordar que acontecimientos habían ocurrido esa misma noche. Esos ojos, su piel fría, su aliento, su fragancia, sus besos… ¿Es que acaso, lo había soñado?, ¿todo fue una ilusión, una mentira?. No, no podía ser, me negaba rotundamente a creer eso. Fue tan real y tan mágico al mismo tiempo que no cabía posibilidad de habérmelo imaginado.

Lentamente una lágrima surcó mi pómulo. Estaba triste, por el simple hecho de que aquel angelical vampiro fue solo un efecto de mi imaginación.

Pero entonces sentí una brisa, la misma brisa de esa noche, estaba ahí, presente. Voltee mi vista a mi ventana y contemple que estaba abierta. Entonces, no pudo ser mentira, él la había abierto, estuvo allí,… era real.

Me asomé un poco y advertí, en unos cuantos techos mas alejados una sombra erguida, con dos destellos rubíes reparando donde yo estaba.

Inesperadamente los primero rayos de sol se hicieron presentes, alumbrando todo a su paso. Dando a entender que el anochecer se daba por finalizado y que un nuevo día se erguía orgulloso.

Aquella lumbre me envolvió en su calor, presencie un poco más el amanecer y con una sonrisa de felicidad e ironía me acosté para dormirme nuevamente. Sabiendo que en la noche de hoy me volvería a encontrar con aquella criatura que tanto me intrigaba, ese joven que me hacía sonrojar y aquel vampiro de ojos azabache y a la vez escarlata que, en tan solo una noche logro enamorarme de un amor que solo podría llevarse a cabo luego del crepúsculo hasta el esclarecimiento. Pero por sobre todas las cosas con los ojos cerrados.

**Notas de Autora**:

Bueno que decir, mmm, primero que nada hola, jej. Hace ya mucho tiempo que no escribo un fic, debido a… bueno, muchos asuntos en mi vida. No estaba completamente segura de si iba a poder subirlo, pero bueno acá esta.

Con respecto al Fic, me gustaría saber sus opiniones, axial poder mejorar en lo que tengo que mejorar y bueno intentar ser cada día una mejor escritora. Les doy la opción de que elijan si quieren que siga el fic… tengo la trama pensada y solo me faltaría escribirla, pero bueno eso esta por su cuenta lectoras/es.

Desde ya mil gracias por leer y me haría muy feliz recibir un review para saber que piensan, no se olviden de avisar si quieren continuación o no.

Miles de besos, que la pasen lindo y que estén todos bien!

Un Saludo!

**La-SaKu**


End file.
